30x9fandomcom-20200214-history
Version History (3059)
Note: Since this game no longer receives updates, the version history page will remain locked. The update link on 3059's homepage is broken, however the correct link can be found here. 3.6 *Fixed a bug that caused some items to say they were questing items when they really weren't *Generally reduced items' skill-boosting amounts *Added a 'Drop All' option in your inventory so you can organize your items *Normalized the healing ETUs; now they all last about the same time per application *Now all ETUs have better range *Pistol/cannon/rifle/laser weapons have much better range, so now you can shoot enemies from a distance; however, shooting slows down your movement speed, and ranged weapons generally do less damage than melee weapons *Terrain destruction is now fixed at 8% health penalty for failed attempts *Other minor balancing adjustments (e.g. item prices) 3.5 LARGE UPDATE! :: This version is compatible with older versions, however, I suggest you start a new game because many balance changes were made. *Removed the ETU RANGE skill and replaced it with an ETU OPERATIONS skill. This skill can help you resist/place ETUs *Replaced all 'percentage' (e.g. night vision) modifiers with regular 'additive' statistics *Many balancing changes: **Increased poison damage signifigance **Slightly reduced skill requirements **Adjusted base statistic values per level (made it easier at the beginning and harder as you explore) **Reduced chances of gaining strength/dexterity from fighting and destroying terrain **Reduced item sell-back amount **Removed 'lockpicks' as a droppable item **Re-adjusted item prices *Fixed a bug that didn't allow you to complete certain quests (including the 'destroy terrain' quest) *Fixed a bug that caused some overlapping text when selling ETUs *Added some simple checks at the beginning of the program, just incase it crashes for you for some reason (rare) *Compiled this version with some better optimization flags 3.12 *Rolled back to the stable Allegro release 4.0.3, this fixes the bugs I hoped v3.11 fixed, particulary the music bug. Now v3.12 should run as reliably as v3.03 did *Fixed some more spelling errors :) *Fixed some overlapping text with ETUs *My website now will have a .ZIP available for each release *3059 now uses the alleg40.dll (4.0.3) library again *3059 is still a MingW/GCC project 3.11 *Fixed the allegro libraries for the project; now alleg42.dll is correct. This fixes the music problem, and it may fix other strange issues that v3.1 introduced *Fixed a handful of spelling/grammar mistakes Special thanks to shockedfrog for this release! 3.1 *Added the ability to use the function keys as shortcut keys for ETUs *You can now use the TAB key to cycle through the status bar mode *3059 now is compiled using MinGW and GCC; not MSVC *Updated 3059 to use alleg42.dll instead of alleg40.dll *Updated the help documentation 3.03 *Program does not freeze any more during application switching; instead, it performs a clean save and exit at all times *Added a notification to the title screen to inform the player about the application switching behavior 3.02 *Added more double-clicking options *Updated the help documentation with more double-clicking information 3.01 *Fixed a mining bug that allowed gems to spawn with incorrect levels *Made mining less lucrative; now 1 in every 5 rocks has a gem (instead of all rocks having gems) 3.0 HUGE UPDATE! :: Completely re-balanced the entire game; too many changes to list. Although this is compatible with older versions, I recommend starting a new game. *Expect to learn and use more ETUs, skills, and group members. *Strength/Dexterity points are much more important *Game's general difficulty increased in higher levels Other changes: *Increased the base eyesight *Fixed a bug that caused autorun to not disable on a teleport *Aliens and humans will not spawn on floors and other constructed positions *Fixed a bug that caused junk items to be shown as mixed/evil *Removed completely open zones; now all zones will have some trees and rocks *Fixed a bug that allowed you to build on occupied positions *Replaced the terminal and workbench as construction options with 'Laser Trap' and 'Heal Pod' *Now 'Destination' and 'Enter' options are always shown on teleporters/cave entrance/exits *Reduced the number of key variants *Keys now destroy themselves after being used in a town *Towns now close all doors after you have been gone for awhile *Improved the AI pathfinding *The locator can now update with the exact position of the quest target at any time within a zone *Fixed a rare zone creation bug *Optimized some zone creation code *Now you can see aliens and humans armor class rating *Updated the help documentation 2.22 *Fixed a nasty bug that caused disks/cards/ics/chips to not be activated correctly (problem appeared in v2.21) 2.21 *Updated the special items' descriptions to better warn the player about their use *Fixed a bug that would cause some items to not be deactivated and removed *All bosses are now gaurenteed to have item drops, and their max item drop amount is greater than normal aliens and humans 2.2 *New secret zone type! *Two new secret items, one that unlocks the secret zone! *Quests now can require you to go underground into caves *Added an effects label that sums up your current state for quick reference *Added a bookmark feature to the locator *Caves are now much more common and larger *Fixed a bug that would cause the slow-mo indicator to 'rub' away *Fixed a bug that caused some non-evil items to be shown as evil *Fixed a locator bug with newly created players *Fixed a minor item selection bug *Fixed a bug that allowed the player to be completely blinded *Fixed a bug that caused the cave entrances to be bright at night *Updated the 'passage' label to 'Cave Entrance' and 'Cave Exit' *Updated the in-game help documentation *WEBPAGE: Updated the screenshots! 2.04 *Now aliens and humans in zones that like you or are indifferent won't immediately attack you if they see you attacking someone else (depending on that zones faction rating) *Put a minor limitation on quests, just so you cannot keep requesting and dropping quests *Removed level variations in quest rewards *Made the night shorter than day *Added more help to the Questing section 2.03 *Now uses a much more balanced stat distribution system 2.02 *Fixed a bug that made the boss spawn too many times. *Now the boss zones have 3 bosses! 2.01 *Fixed a selling/reloading pricing bug. 2.0 CRITICAL UPDATE :: Fixed a very bad saving corruption bug. I highly recommend updating to v2.0, because you may spontaneously lose character data otherwise. *Now you can more accurately see credit values *Improved the swimming skill: now this skill can improve hiding and sneaking while swimming *Removed the step noise in liquids *Increased the amount of liquids *Now walking/movement skills do not effect swimming speeds *Now towns will always have roads *Fixed a bug that caused autorunning to stay enabled after being killed *Fixed a bug that caused health not to save accurately *Improved the help documentation *Minor code improvements 1.6 *Improved the locator with some new updating options *Now you can use the locator as a personal teleportation device: teleporting to any stored locator destination! *Updated the help documentation 1.5 HUGE RELEASE! *Added waypoints! Now all towns are linked together with teleporters *Balanced out the skills system: they are much more rewarding, and they won't become out-of-reach as you level *Tweaked game speeds: made the default player speed a little faster, but reduced the maximum player walking and attacking speed *Organized and properly stocked the workshop *Now the world actually 'wraps' around, just incase you make it to the 'edge.' ;) *Teleporters are now brighter when they have an active destination *Now you can click the main status modes with the mouse (e.g. (T)arget, (Q)uest...) *Cleaned up the player's status screen to fit more numbers *Added a progress indicator to the "Loading..." message *Updated the in-game help documentation *Aliens and humans now change their directions more often *Fixed a bug that caused the slow-mo indicator to not update properly after changing a zone *Fixed a bug that lost your faction rating when you teleported to a zone *Fixed a sound bug in the story and player creation screens *Made the game's graphics generally brighter, especially at night *'Bosses' are now more common and less powerful *Now the game saves your player information at every zone change *Other small code improvements, particularly in saving and loading data 1.35 *Restricted amount of active chips/ics/disks/cards to 4 *You can now always talk to quest targets that need to be talked with *Removed that annoying guitar sound in the town music :) 1.3 *Increased initial credits to 200 (instead of 150) *Increased initial eyesight to 13 (instead of 12) *Fixed a bug that caused eyesight to not get negetive values on evil items *Improved the item names to be more descriptive and unique *Made the building signs more visible 1.21 *Removed the double-click default action to destroy non-minable targets 1.2 *Fixed a selection-after-death bug *Updated the 'Quick Tips' *Added a new friendly town song *Improved the item information display; now item's index numbers are colored green/yellow/red for good/mixed/bad effects 1.18 *Fixed a bug that caused stamina to not get negetive values on evil items 1.17 *Now auto-run disables itself when entering a different zone *Expanded the double-clicking feature; you can now mine, browse items, apply ETUs and more by double-clicking *Fixed a graphics corruption bug *Fixed a double-clicking bug 1.15 *Added an auto-run feature! You can now double-tap the direction you want to auto-run in *Purchasing an item now doesn't disable the purchasing menu *Picking up an item in a stack now doesn't deselect the item stack *Numerous locator and questing specific updates: includes an update that makes the locator update with the exact quest location when entering the correct quest zone 1.1 *(ENTER) now just selects the player, and doesn't change to Target mode *Installer now automatically creates the needed "gamedata/" directory *After you complete a quest, the locator will now update with the quest-bot's return zone location *Now the slow-mo on/off toggle indicator is colored *Removed the slow-mo enabled/disabled messages *Conversations are now shorter, and intelligence is easier to get *Humans and aliens now attack twice as slow, but do twice the damage *Fixed a bug that displayed effect levels incorrectly *Fixed a bug that caused the health bar to overdraw *Minor code improvements 1.0 *Added sound and music! I love it! *Fixed an inventory selection bug *Improved quest rewards RC2 *Fixed a minor math calculation problem in the player stats page within help *Small tweaks to saving/loading code RC1 *Added universal targetting shortcut keys *Updated the help documentation *Minor code fixes 0.9.99b *Created a new zone type with a few new surprises *Fixed a alien and human property spawning bug *Game won't crash anymore if a player stats file doesn't exist 0.9.98b *Added a complete statistics system that keeps track of your game; it can be viewed through the help system *Attack speeds now cannot get insanely fast *Balanced out ETU range properties *Finally fixed the mouse cursor corruption bug! *Updated some ETU item messages 0.9.97b *Civilized locations are now slightly less dense *You can now use the keyboard to enter your name on the player creation page! *Added 'Construction' and 'Stealing' documentation in the skills help section *Now you are more likely to get stat increases from fighting, and less likely to get stat increases from destroying things 0.9.96 *Fixed the internet icon created during installation *Now it will tell you if slow-mo is enabled or not *Night vision is now a better-looking green 0.9.95b-i *Updated the homepage to http://3059.phr00t.com/ *Installer now creates a shortcut to that homepage *Added a program icon *Also added a in-game screenshot to this depot page (slightly outdated screenshots)https://www.allegro.cc/depot/3059/screenshots 0.9.95b *Added a new professional installer *Added a slow-motion feature that can be toggled on and off at any time *Updated the help documentation *Other small code-related fixes 0.9.93b *Fixed a bug that made the player's playing time display incorrectly on the title screen; at the same time, decreased the amount of space needed to save general NPC information *Added new and better indicators for the player, group members, and attacking aliens and humans *Updated the help documentation *Mobs are more likely to stand still, instead of running all the time *You can now get your locator to update with the quest location at any time from the questing screen :: NOTE: This version is not compatible with older saved games! I cleaned and updated the datafile routines; I'm sorry about this, but this is still in Beta. I will try to avoid compatibility issues in the future, but for now you must delete your gamedata/ directory from any previous version to play this version. 0.9.9b *Fixed some small bugs *ETUs are now more useful and less expensive *Default walking speed is now even faster *Damage is now more variable 0.9.85b *New HELP page with more useful information *Now shows playtime minutes on title screen 0.9.83b *Walking speed is not so painfully slow anymore *Now you can use the mouse in all the opening menu screens 0.9.81b *Items now cannot become unexpectedly invisible *Now the game quits immediately when you are in the Help screen if you try to Alt+Tab out